Gears of War: Skorge Rising
AVVISO AI LETTORI NON E' UN DLC O VIDEOGIOCO DI GEARS OF WAR E' SOLO UNA MIA CREAZIONE COME STORIA, UNA FAN STORY. Capitolo 1: Un mondo in costruzione Sono passati 7 mesi dopo la missione su Azura, il mondo è in ricostruzione, ma molta gente ha ancora paura delle Locuste, e molti di loro pensano che qualche verme si fosse salvato. I COG e i ribelli erano orami uniti per la ricostruzione di Sera, Marcus era diventato un Generale del COG, il vice di Hoffman. I Gears andarono in missione in una città quasi deserta, Tafinia. In missione andarono: Marcus, C. Carmine, Elena Finkel (una nuova recluta) e Jace. I quattro si addentrarono nella città in cerca di provviste, rifornimenti e sopravvissuti. I Gears si sarebbero aspettati di tutto, infatti scoprono che alcuni ribelli sono contro la ricostruzione del mondo per mano del COG. Inizia uno scontro tra Gears e Ribelli, Elena si dimostra una brava cecchina, Marcus non fa altro che dire '' Feriteli se potete, uccidetene il meno possibile, sono umani!'' I Ribelli si ritirarono all' interno di un palazzo, mentre sulla radio del COG arrivò un messaggio criptato di un Capo dei Ribelli: Salve COG, mi chiamo Rupert Makonsky, capo dei ribelli di Tafina, avete valicato il nostro territorio, e noi vi uccideremo, se non ve ne andate uccideremo il nostro ostaggio, dice di conoscervi, si chiama Aaron Griffin. - Aaron Griffin!! Cosa volete in cambio, bastardi? chiese Marcus - Noi vogliamo un carico d' armi pronto fra un' ora, se non arriva sul tetto del mio palazzo entro un' ora il vostro amico qua gli farò alare le cervella.... il messaggio si concluse. Marcus contattò il QG e fece partire il carcico d' armi verso il palazzo dei Ribelli. Jace e Clayton Carmine liberarono la strada da altri ribelli, così Marcus ed Elena entrarono dal lato principale del palazzo. I Gears iniziano al ripulire il primo piano dai Ribelli, finito lo scontro, Marcus e Jace azionano le ascensori ed arrivano al penultimo piano. Si scontrano con altri Ribelli, tra cui due Cenauri molto muscolosi dotati di Mulcher. I Gears salgono le scale ed arrivano all' ultimo piano dove c' era Rupert Makonsky. L' ora è quasi terminata COG questo Griffin sta per morire, dove si trova il mio carico?? - Sta arrivando, sta calmo Makonsky disse Elena, - Fottetevi maledetti Gears, tra poco questo bastardo morirà - Fanc..o figlio di putt...a esclamò Griffin. Purtroppo l' ora era scattata e Makonsky prese una pistola, stava per premere il grilletto quando... Aspetta!! urlò Jace ecco il carico, makonsky gettò via pistola, e corse verso il tetto, alzando le mani al cielo, ridendo come un folle, con Griffin ai suoi piedi. Prorpio mentre l' elicottero si ergeva all' orizzonte, un esplosione gigantesca si sentì da lontano, l' urto era immenso, e l' elicottero perse il controllo e cadde. Capitolo 2: Una brutta scoperta Tafinia, 2 minuti dopo l' Esplosione Era tutto ancora confuso, Griffin aveva messo KO Makonsky con un colpo basso, ed ora era accasciato in un angolo del piano. Marcus chiese al QG cosa era accasuto, ma le connessioni radio erano momentaneamete interrotte. L' esplosione è avvenuta in una città non lontano da qui disse Jace - Qui vicino da queste parti c' è un deserto che una volta portava a Jacinto - Davvero?? Quindi qualcosa è esploso a quelle parti, forse una vecchia bomba, oppure.. <> . 'Baird'' << Marcus ti ricordi qulla Bomba Solare che perdemmo quando sprofondò Jacinto?! Bene, qualcuno ha trovato quella Bomba Solare e la fatta esplodere, facendo questo bel casino!>> - '' Sai chi è stato almeno Baird?'' - Non lo so, questo è ancora un mistero - 'I Ribelli, forse sono stati loro, solo loro potevano sapere questo'' affermò Elena, lo sguardo di Marcus e jace si fece al dir poco sospettoso. NO! Non vorreste dire che.... no stento a crederci - Si...' cominciò Griffin '' non credo che questi riluttanti Ribelli facciano esplodere intere città solo perche stanno contro di voi, ebbene si gente, secondo me quei vermi bastardi sono ancora la fuori.. Griffin aveva un' aria agghiacciante Ok, ok ok ok, aspettate, facciamo finta che sia cosi, ma Marcus, come hanno fatto a sopravvivere le Locuste?? Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo combinato!! affermò Clayton, - Non lo so Carmine, ma facciamo in fretta ad andarcene da qui, ok? - Si, e quel bastardo ribelle? chiese Clayton, - Laciatelo là a contorcersi le palle, Griffin, vieni con noi?, - '' Per ora si, COG, ma ricordate, non dimentico quello che mi avete fatto poco tempo fà''.'' Il Gruppo scese dal palazzo, ma ci fù un Black Out. Furono accerchiati da altri Ribelli sul primo piano e al piano terra finche non uscirono fuori. Marcus chiamo il QG, da cui mandarono un King Raven a prenderli. La nuova missione era scoprire chi aveva fatto esplodere la bomba. Mentre erano su due King Raven, Marcus pensava qual' era la causa di una possibile sopravvivenza di alcune Locuste. Forse erano quelle Locuste che non erano pienamente contagiate dall' Imulsion, ma quante ne erano sopravvisute... 1000, 2000, 10000, a Marcus non importava il numero, ma chi era stato a fare quest' atto?? Marcus siamo quasi arrivati disse Jace. Ok, QG mi sentite, siamo arrivati nel probabile posto dell' esplosione, QG mi ricevete? Anya mi senti??Anya.... ma cosa succede?, - Cazzo Marcus, Nemecyst urlò Clayton. Marcus non fece a tempo di girarsi che un nemecyst colpì l' elicottero di Marcus che cadde nei boschi. Capitolo 3: Il ritorno di Skorge Boschi del Deserto di Jacinto, 2 ore dopol ' Esplosione Marcus si riprese, dietro di sè c' era il Raven abbattuto dai nemecyst. Il conducente era morto, Marcus incominciò a cercare tra i resti del Raven, trovò Griffin e Jace, messi male, ma vivi. Dopo un pò arrivarono anche Elena e Clayton Carmine. Marcus ordinò al conducente del Raven di spedire Griffin e Jace all' ospedale del QG. Griffin si rifiutò di andare, incavolato contro i vermi che lo avevano colpito. Così Marcus, Clayton, Elena e Griffin si misero in cammino per il luogo dell' esplosione. Sicuro di farcela Griffin? disse Marcus, - Si, non me ne importa se sono caduto da oltre 50 metri de un raven, voglio trovare quei fottuti vermi ed ucciderli. La squadra iniziò il cammino verso il deserto, la prima zona era con un bosco, in seguito si trovarono in piena terra aperta. Purtroppo Marcus aveva ragione, da lontano si vedeva benissimo che un esercito di Locuste stava costruendo un nuovo posto in cui vivere, poi c' era un Tunnel gigantesco che Marcus interpretò come fatto da un Corsper. Quei fottuti vermi sono ancora vivi disse Griffin, Marcus avvisò subito il QG, ma le comunicazioni erano ancora interrotte, infatti furono subito attaccate da un Seeder. Il ragno antropoformo delle locuste era difficile da sconfiggere, senza il Martello dell' Alba non fù facile, ma con parecchi colpi sparati il Nemecyst fù sconfitto, insultato poi da Griffin essendo la causa di tutto quello che era successo sul Raven. La squadra si addentrò ancora nel deserto, ormai quasi tutte le Locuste erano a conoscenza della loro visita. La squadra arrivò ad un centro, dove furono presi in imboscata da alcune Locuste, Ca... Marcus, sono più feroci di prima urlò Clayton, Elena attenta!! un colpo di Boomshot sfiorò Elena che continuò fortunatamente a combattere, arrivarono 2 Boomer ed un Appiccafuoco, ma il colpo più forte fù quando videro da lontano l' Ex Generale delle Locuste, nonchè il Re dei Kantus, Skorge. Skorge era seduto su un trono al centro di un palazzo caduto, circondato da Kantus medici e corazzati, Skorge schioccò le dita, e dopo qualche secondo la terra sotto i piedi dei Gears sprofondò. Dopo la caduta i Gears si trovarono in una caverna, dove la luce arrivava da lontano, la causa della caduta si fece sentire, era un Corsper gigantesco. Subito la squadra iniziò il combattimento col Ragno Gigante, trovandosi quasi in difficoltà, ma fecero appena in tempo a fuggire grazie all' uscita vicina. Capitolo 4: Il Berserker Sopravvissuto Deserto delle Locuste, 3 ore dopo l' Esplosione Il Corsper iniziò a seguire i Gears finchè non erano arrivati fuori dalla caverna. Stranamente il Corsper tornò indietro alla vista della luce, impaurito da chissà cosa Strano è fuggito all' interno della caverna disse Clayton, Quel verme schifoso se le fatta addosso Griffin schernì il mostro, La Radio non và, ci sono altri Seeder da qualche parte, guardate là in cielo Marcus vide che il cielo era pieno di Nemacyst. Marcus se non sbaglio da quelle parti c'è una vecchia Base dei COG, forse troviamo un segnalatore, così ci trovano e ci danno una mano disse Elena, Si, hai ragione, se siamo fortunati ci rintracceranno, muoviamoci. Così i Gears si mossero verso la loro meta, per la strada trovarono molte insidie come ponti pronti a crollare, continue imboscate delle Locuste Selvagge, e un altro Seeder, che venne sconfitto grazie a degli esplosivi piazzati su di un edificio, che venne fatto crollare sul Seeder. Marcus secondo me non corre buon sangue tra Selvaggi e i servitori di Skorge affermò Clayton, Già, se erano tutti alleati di Skorge, ora saremo in gravi difficoltà, ci sono ancora molti vermi sopravvissuti da queste parti, e noi non..., Ehm ragazzi, invece di parlare, perche non guardate là? Elena attirò l' attenzione, OH C...O!!! esclamò Griffin. Quello che videro era terrificante, un Berserker molto più grosso del normale stava attaccando dei Savage Corsper e altre Locuste selvagge '' Ca..o, Skorge ha un arma segreta, forse Myrrah lo aveva come asso nella manica per gli Splendenti'' disse Clayton '' Non facciamoci prendere dal panico, andiamo avanti, la base è qui vicino''. I Gears riuscirono ad entrare nella base, '' Cerchiamo la Zona tecnica, dividiamoci, Clayton tu con me, Elena e griffin andate dall' altra parte, se troviamo qualcosa torneremo qui e attiviamo il segnalatore''. La squadra si divise. Marcus, ho sentito parlare di un Berserker fuori dal comune sia prima che dopo Azura iniziò Clayton, '' Cosa vorresti dirmi, che il COG sapeva che qualcuno era sopravvissuto?, ''Non so, ma 5 mesi fà alcuni soldati andarono in missione prorpio da queste parti, trovarono dei tunnel scavati con zampe di Sevage Corsper, poi scavarono con delle sonde, ma la squadra non andò fino in fondo perchè sentivano strani rumoridal sottosuolo, si ritirarono e non fecero sapere niente a nessuno per paura di seminare panico di nuovo spiegò Clayton, Quindi si presumeva che alcune Locuste fossero sopravvissute, capito... ecco la zona tacnica cerchiamo Marcus e Clayton iniziarono a cercare e fotunatamente trovarono un segnalatore, '' Eccone uno'', bene attiviamolo fà presto, al di fuori della Base si sentivano rumori dello scontro tra le Locuste, ma mentre Clayton Carmine stava attivando il segnalatore il tetto sprofondò e cadde un Savage Corsper, Marcus, Clayton, ma cosa diavolo... Elena e Griffin erano arrivati, il mostro iniziò a scagliarsi verso di loro, Quel fottutissimo Berserker lo ha lanciato fin qui? Come diavolo ha fatto? disse Griffin mentre caricava il suo Gnasher, '' Credo che lo scontro si sia spostato vicino alla base, sento un casino là fuori'' disse Marcus, Clayton trovò un Arco, lo caricò velocemente, '' Ca..o ci farà fuori'' Elena era in difficoltà, Clayton mirò verso il Savage Corsper, e sparò un colpo diritto alla bocca del mostro, che esplose in mille pezzi. Bel colpo elmetto metallico esclamò Griffin, Corriamo fuori di qui, rifornitevidi munizioni se vi servono, attiveremo il segnalatoreappena fuori dalla base!! urlò Marcus. Continua.... Categoria:Fan Story Categoria:Gear Categoria:Articoli che Richiedono Manutenzione